


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更五

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更五

更五

门板都被敲得哐哐响，里面的张若昀也没回话，其他人也觉得不对劲，张若昀的助理更是已经拿好手机准备打120了。  
李现着急，怼着门喊：“老张，不管什么事，你先开门，我——”  
咔哒。  
门锁终于在里面拉开，李现身手矫健，立刻推开一条缝嗖得一下窜了进去。  
“老张？”  
女孩子的张若昀坐在地上，有气无力瞟他一眼，揉揉眼睛：“好困啊……”她（毫无形象得）打个哈欠，脑袋沉沉得压在自己的手臂，嗫嚅着说，“变成女孩后……特别累，眼睛……睁不开了……”  
“那、那怎么办？”李现回头对外面喊，“——没事啊，别急，就出来——”再蹲下去，“要不，先变回来再说。”  
张若昀闭上眼睛一边睡一边点头。  
李现关键时刻十分果断，把手里配好的温热水泼在了张若昀……脸上。  
“不、不好意思啊……”李现垂眼盯着自己手里的空杯，十分不可思议自己泼得这么准，“一时紧张，没、没找对位置……”  
“……”张若昀抓起衣服擦擦滴水的脸，然后惊讶的发现自己还是女孩子。  
“老张，你怎么……”  
张若昀在困倦里使劲想了想：“上次变回去也是泡了澡……明明第一次只要泼上一点水就能变回去了……为什么啊……”  
李现更不知道了。  
张若昀急得眼睛发红，眼角一点点水光不知道是吓得还是困的，伸手拉住李现的衣服，头一点一点的往下栽：“李、李现……不准走……”她困得不行，整个人都软绵绵得向前倾倒，脑子也糊里糊涂，想到什么说什么，“别、别让柏霖哥发现啊……会吓到……他……”  
李现：？？？？？？  
“不是——你——”李现满脸WTF接住再次睡得又香又甜的张芸芸，后半句委委屈屈得讲出口，“你担心他干嘛啊……？”  
他正头大，陈柏霖秉持着乐于助人的好意来敲门：“需要帮忙吗？我可以喊救护车？”  
“没事——！”李现四周环顾一圈，墙上挂了件缀满荧光片的大衣，拽下来把张若昀包住，再小心翼翼探出头，“那个……张若昀他……”  
陈柏霖非常有诚意与他对视得等他把原因说出来。  
“……”李现灵光一闪，“张若昀，他有点，低血糖。”  
……  
“这么严重的吗？”陈柏霖记得花少的时候张若昀没这毛病，就推门往里看，“那还是喊救护车，听说低血糖严重也很危险。”  
“诶诶诶！”李现一时不慎让陈柏霖进来半边，吓得他顾不上礼貌把人赶紧推了出去。  
外头也炸了锅，张若昀的助理一边说天啊老板怎么没跟她说过一边四处找糖，还有人要出门去找芒果台的人，李现发现这事好像越闹越大，奈何他守着门跟陈柏霖比着傻笑就已经心力交瘁，白头发都要长出来了。  
——张若昀，我跟你说，这次你欠我欠大了！

***

“啊——唔——睡得好舒服……”  
第二天清晨，张若昀从柔软的棉被里翻了个身，探出半张小脸蹭蹭枕头，满足得伸个懒腰，慵懒得睁开双眼——  
一张憔悴、挂着黑眼圈、半死不活的李现的脸呆滞得出现在面前。  
！！！  
张若昀吓得退后了足有半米，撑住了床头柜才没掉下去：“李、李现？”  
“你终于醒了，现在都是3018年了。”  
李现幽幽的声音充满怨念。  
“……”张若昀睡迷糊的脑子迅速启动，“我想起来了，我昨天不小心碰翻了水。”助理扣奖金！  
“还有呢？”  
“还有特别困啊。”张若昀翻身从另一边下床，没碰到地板重心就习惯性转移，一脚踩空连着被子一起滚下地。  
李现：惨不忍睹。  
芸芸挣扎着从被子堆里冒出头：“我还是女孩子？！”  
李现过去像拔萝卜似的把人救出来，怼在床沿。  
张若昀抬头眨眨眼，有一种小奶狗般的萌软和无辜，李现似乎要生气，被这么傻乎乎的视线盯着，无奈得叹口气，摸摸对方头顶：“虽然昨晚发生了很多事，但是你还是想想，怎么跟你的人解释，他们的老板其实是个女孩子吧。”  
——哈士奇汪！  
张若昀吓得蹦起来直立跪在床上：“被人知道了？！”  
李现尽力仰起脸，可视线还是忍不住落在芸芸饱满跳动的胸口，他好烦：“如果你还变不回去，等他们过来，就知道了。”  
张若昀松口气，跪坐在自己的小腿上，烦恼得拍床：“我真的不知道，我也想变回去啊！这样超级不方便！”她又跪起来抓着李现的胸口的衣服，“那昨天柏霖哥呢？”  
“……”  
张若昀满面担忧，蹙眉抿唇，可怜兮兮的，看得李现烦里加烦，决定吓吓她：“我看你的柏霖哥是知道了，脚不沾地跑，喊都喊不住。”  
“真的啊……”  
脆脆软软的女孩子声音惶恐又不安，让李现一阵恍惚——这TM是不是张若昀啊！？  
“停停停停停，”李现心跳得有点儿快，把芸芸摁回床上坐着，“你的柏霖哥没吓到，你的李现哥哥呢，从昨天到现在要被你吓死了！”  
“滚！”张若昀毫不犹豫抓起一个枕头正正拍上他的脸。  
李现无辜。  
“不管了，”张若昀再次从床上跳起来，赤脚冲入浴室，连门都没来得及关，“我先去泡热水试试——李现，我要喝点啤酒压压惊，帮我买个早餐谢谢！饿死了！”  
“……”  
水声哗然响起。  
李现去给关上了浴室门，走回来就抱着枕头扑倒在床上，快十个小时的忙前忙后左挡右堵绞尽脑汁圆谎掩饰……他觉得自己累得像只狗（不受宠的那种），深深呼出长长一口气，决定先睡一觉。  
他做了个梦。  
梦里他接了个古偶，堂堂天蓬元帅啊（等等为什么是这个头衔），被家里人逼婚，对方还是个男孩子，叫昀昀（这……），他不喜，逃婚，跟他喜欢芸芸一起浪迹天涯（什么？！），芸芸又甜又软，在他背上唱歌（出了高老庄一路好风光啊），他也乐的不行，到了婚床上一躺，赫然发现变成了男孩子昀昀！  
梦里的李现给吓得，差点变出狗耳朵来（……），说，这个剧情过太快了，变身过程我没看到，导演很为难啊。  
昀昀穿着一身现代装，趴在他旁边吃薯片，一边吃一边舔手指，问他，诶，所以，你喜欢的还是女孩子啊。  
当然，我又不是gay。李现理所当然得回答。  
昀昀继续咔哧咔哧吃薯片。  
不知怎么的，李现就从那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，看出对方的低落和失望来，他犹豫了一会，凑过去跟对方一起趴在床上，说，别伤心啊，我也很喜欢你。  
——  
“喜欢谁？”  
“……喜欢，昀……”李现吱呜着说了三个字，察觉不对猛地清醒，“嗯？……你、你没变回来？”  
张若昀穿着酒店的白色浴袍，湿透的长发披在身上往下滚水珠，要多扫兴有多扫兴，滚到自己那张床：“别提，我都泡发了，一点变化都没有——”她翻出手机给经纪人助理等等各种人发信息，“幸好通告已经搞定，接下来一段时间是休假，不然真要砸锅。”  
“……哦。”  
张若昀一句话没打完，烦得抛开手机把头埋在床上：“想不通！”  
就算这几天没问题，可是他给自己排的休假也就半个月，之后还要去话剧排练……不不不，这些都不是重点，重点是，他真的就变成女孩子了？？！  
可是为什么啊？要怎么治啊？做个变性手术变回男生吗？  
张若昀脑洞大开，仿佛看见报纸头条写着“震惊！张若昀变性手术圆满成功，三十载圆梦成为，嗯，男儿身？？？”  
而且好好的泼热水，怎么就不灵了？  
难道是温度不够？80度？100度？  
张若昀纠结得要揪自己的头发，没防备李现扯了个床单把她从头盖到脚，再把她滚了进去。  
“你干嘛？”  
李现尴尬得咳嗽：“那个，老张啊，你现在是……女孩子，还是稍微，注意点吧……”  
你就不知道一个细腰大胸的妹子穿着领口巨大只有一根腰带的浴袍趴床上是个什么概念，偏偏张若昀当男生的时候都大大咧咧的被小姑娘提醒腿并一下了，刚刚往床上一扑，浴袍下摆直接撩到了膝窝以上，纤细白嫩的两条小腿分开着踢来踢去，背也露出一截，因为姿势的关系，腰身真是肉眼可见的盈盈一握，历任女朋友也没有这个身材啊。  
李现惊觉自己在想什么，默默反省。  
总之，房间不小，李现却觉得眼睛没处放，眼见张若昀要爬起来了，浴袍也随着动作往下落，珍珠色的肌肤从肩膀开始一点点露出来，纤细的手臂，玲珑的锁骨，还有……李现痛苦得把人包了起来，不得不提醒一下。  
张若昀眯起眼，把李现从头打量到脚，好像明白了什么，决定说个笑话缓解一下尴尬：“李现你知道吗，你刚刚那样真的很像屎壳郎。”  
“……”李现沉默了一会，“老张，说自己是屎不太好吧。”  
——第二个枕头砸了过去！

下午一点，两个人终于开始在酒店餐厅吃早餐。  
张若昀的衣服是喊的酒店服务去买，当时服务生问她内衣尺码是多少，张若昀满头黑线一头雾水，迟疑的用手比了一下：“这么大。”  
“……”  
李现在里面房间快要笑疯了。  
“34E！”  
于是在餐桌上，张若昀开始兴师问罪，一边剥虾一边问：“我说李现，看来你经验丰富啊，几个女朋友了？”  
“咳咳，”李现跟她比着剥，“哪儿和哪儿？那不是上次陪你去买衣服，list上写着么。”  
张若昀不置可否得朝他挤挤眼。  
“不过算是有个女朋友吧，公司安排出道来着，想炒一波，接触起来人还挺有趣的，假戏真做呗。”  
李现不想承认自己说这话有点儿故意，至于故意什么，他也分不清。  
“嗯，恭喜啊，”张若昀不依不饶，“但这并不能解释你怎么对尺码这么清楚，李现先生。”  
“是，没错，对，就是你想得那样，”李现被问得不知道怎么回答才好，把一颗刚剥好的虾沾了酱喂进张若昀嘴里，“吃饭吧大小姐。”  
张若昀揉了一张餐巾纸砸在李现脑袋上。  
“对了，有件事我要跟你说，”李现不经意般，“陈柏霖好像真的知道了——”  
“噗——”防不胜防，张若昀一口汤喷出来。  
当时李现跟陈柏霖在更衣间门口差点就要对视到天长地久，是陈柏霖先笑出来，说，我刚有看一下，张若昀应该不严重，只是低血糖不舒服，是吧？  
是啊，张若昀他，低血糖。  
就这里有颗糖。陈柏霖从口袋里摸出一颗圆滚滚，包装精美没有标签的巧克力，交给李现，说，低血糖呢，要赶紧补充糖分，这个很好吃的，我看张若昀脸都白了，你让他快些吃。  
哦，谢、谢谢柏霖哥。  
下次我再来找他玩。  
陈柏霖这么说着，还带走了休息室里所有多余的人，最后那个温厚又帅气的笑容，李现怎么想怎么不对劲。  
“看来柏霖哥是猜到了，”张若昀耸耸肩，“还好没吓到他。”  
“你就担心这个？？”  
“那这么说来，”张若昀伸手过去，摊开掌心在李现身前，“柏霖哥给我的糖呢？”  
“不是吧你，”李现受不了得往后一靠，“昨天兵荒马乱的，我哪里顾得上那颗糖。”  
“好吧，”张若昀没追究，但好像也不太高兴的样子，“我还要谢谢你来着，不是你，这事就瞒不住啦。”  
李现咽下一口鲜榨果汁。  
“那颗糖没了，你那么难受啊？”  
“我喜欢柏霖哥啊，”张若昀的回答气壮山河，“他是我的偶像，偶像懂吗，这是偶像给我的糖。”  
“你厉害。”李现无言以对，“我去个洗手间。”

洗手台前，李现洗完手，口袋里摸啊摸，把那颗望到九霄云外，已经融得不成样子的巧克力摸了出来。  
“还偶像的糖，切……”他捏在指尖十分嫌弃得看着，“都是多亏我啊好不好，张若昀，就一颗巧克力，还担心来担心去，怎么不担心担心我啊。”  
李现牢骚完，又觉得自己傻了点，厕所里对着巧克力自言自语什么呢？张若昀喜欢陈柏霖花少3之后就宣告全国了，自己又不是不知道。  
啧。  
他越看越不爽，剥开糖纸，把奇形怪状的巧克力一口吃了进去。  
味道真的不错，香甜不腻，可可的成分很足，很容易化。李现又洗了一次手，扯了纸擦擦嘴，一边消灭犯罪痕迹，一边出门，迎面碰上服务员找了过来。  
服务员：？？？出了洗手间擦嘴？  
“那个，您是24号桌的先生吗？”服务员很急，“您快去看看，跟您同桌的女士晕倒了！”  
李现心里卧槽了一声。  
“不是吧，又睡了？！”  
这到底什么毛病！


End file.
